Merciless Memories
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: Before he was leader of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo Lucilfer was a young boy in Meteor City with scattered dreams and an unknown future. With a girl who is his best friend and long-time crush, he tries to find his place in the world by her side. But when everything good in his life turns upside down for the worst. It leads him down a path towards the creation of the Phantom Troupe.
1. A Promise to Keep

**AN:** _Here I go again… starting another story when I'm not supposed to. But I have this huge writers block that I would like to overcome and I think writing this story while it's still fresh in my mind will help. So here we are with the prologue… Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. :)_

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter!**

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Promise to Keep**

* * *

This place doesn't deserve to be underneath the diamond sky. Nothing about this area with it's non-existing lives and trashy plains is worthy for such a beautiful clear night. Anybody living here should be considered lucky to gaze upon it, and try to count the stars that are burning millions of miles away instead of fretting over nothing in this dump of a place they call home.

Meteor City… this is his home.

Home where the forgotten, abandoned, and outcasts come to thrive among the garbage that is their shelters, playground, and thrones for sanity. Home where people have no other choice to live if they run away or if they're merely born here without an option. A junkyard full of diverse people and many personalities. A community that is excluded from the rest of the world.

This is his home, and it has always been his home for as long as he can remember.

Taking a ripped cloth and setting it down a hill top of junk that's easy on his back, a young boy with midnight hair laid on the sheet with a content smile plastered across his lips as he gazed at the starry night. Dressed in tattered clothes and worn shoes, Chrollo couldn't imagine a night any better to reflect on his luck in life.

Crossing his arms behind his head, "They don't know what they're missing." He whispered to himself. Life could be a lot harder for him in a wasteland like this, but it's not. He has his mother, his friends, he has everything he needs now except for the will to leave. Chrollo's fine with the way of life he's leading.

After all, he's just twelve years old… what is there more for him to do other than try to survive?

Continuing star gazing a little longer, the sound of shuffling came from his left side and already he had an idea of who it is. This is their special place where they come at least a couple of times a week at night. Nobody else even bothers showing up.

"Ah! There you are Chrollo, I've been looking all over for you." a young girl exclaimed, struggling in climbing up the hill of trash before finally sitting next to his lying form on the cover. "I haven't seen you all day, so I wasn't sure if we were doing this tonight."

Ignoring what she said as she settled down, he bluntly asked, "Why is one side of your hair short?" Chrollo studied her, ready to ridicule her like he usually did at any given moment now.

"Well, earlier I lost a bet fair and square. So I had to cut off one side of hair and wear it like this for the rest of the day." She answered unashamed, touching the shorter side of her hair that reached a little past her shoulders.

Staring at her as if she's the dumbest person he knows, "You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"It's true... Why would you make a bet where you would look ridiculous if you lost?"

"That's because I felt confident I would win stupid." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest out of annoyance. Her mouth cutely puckered into a pout and Chrollo couldn't help but smile at his best friend.

"And look where that confidence got you." he chuckled, reaching then touched the strands of her natural beautiful snowy-white hair. "It's a good thing hair grows back." He lightly commented and watched as a small pink blush dusted her cheeks.

Kira is her name, a girl whose one year older than him and has a heart of gold. Before she had it cut, her hair normally reached the small of her back, creating an illusion that her hair was a snow slope. She also has beautiful light-brown eyes that made her stand out even more in the crowd. And even though she's an unusual girl like her appearance, her personality was enough to capture his attention. Sure they're really good friends, but deep down inside there's a wave of feelings he keeps hidden from her.

For two years now he's had a crush on her, though too shy and embarrassed... he'll never tell her how and what he really thinks of her.

"Chrollo?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?" her head tilted to the side slightly. "You're giving me that creepy blank stare of yours." Kira giggled, laying down close to her best friend.

"Ehh... it's nothing important." he said brushing her off and turned away to fixate his sight on the stars again. "Do you still plan on leaving Meteor City?"

Quickly answering, "Of course I do! Don't you want to leave this dump?" she took a peek at his impassive expression, landing her sight on his now distant his eyes. "You don't plan on living in this wasteland for the rest of your life do you?"

"I don't know." he answered truthfully. "I don't even know what I would want to do if I ever leave." He said closing his eyes, imagining all the possibilities he could do but came up with none that sufficed. He doesn't have dreams about his future here or anywhere else because can't see himself with one.

"Well, how we figure that out together."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking back at the girl next to him who had eyes full of determination and life inside.

"You and I can leave… we can figure out what we're born for outside of this place." her smile intoxicatingly brightened and sent his heart in small flutters. "What do you think? Can you promise me that one day we'll leave this place together?"

Too focused on chewing through her words, she caught him by surprise when she held out a pinky to him.

"Promise me we'll be together."

Unconsciously smiling, Chrollo wrapped his pinky around hers firmly.

"I promise."

The two friends shared a sweet smile before letting go pinky's and returning to look at the starry night. They were two people who became best friends in the slumps. Out of the odds, they found happiness with each other despite the sad life they're living.

But little did they know that their lives will lead them in different directions.

One in crime and the other in despair.

* * *

 **AN:** _I doubt this will be as long as my other HxH fanfic (What Lies Beyond) but it's a start. I've been rewatching Hunter x Hunter and I guess that's why I wanted to finally do a backstory for Chrollo before the Phantom Troupe. I hope it's going to be good and hopefully this prologue somewhat grabbed your attention. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time!_

 **Thatsoneperson**


	2. A Heavy Burden

**AN:** Welcome back! I know it's been awhile since the last update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Heavy Burden**

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

"Chrollo!"

Turning towards his bedroom door at the sound of his mother's muffled voice, Chrollo sighed and tossed the book he was reading, _Ancient Artifacts and Lost Treasures_ , randomly on his bed before getting up and stretching his lazy limbs to get the blood flowing again. His feet lightly padded across the cool wooden floor of his room and opened the door with a low creak then continued to proceed into the living room where his mother patiently waited for him on the couch.

They weren't the poorest of the poor but they weren't exactly swimming in money either. With his father out of the picture, it's just him and his mother. His poor sick mother who works really hard to make sure they have a decent roof over their heads and at least something to eat that'll hopefully last them two weeks at most.

It pains him to see her push herself constantly beyond her limitations. Six days a week for endless hours, she works tirelessly to the point where she drags herself back home and pass out cold until its time for her to get up and repeat. Although, many times before he had his fair share of carrying his overworked mother home. He wants to help bring in money and tried countless of times to score a job to ease her burden, but nobody here in Meteor City will hire children.

Or at least, what they say, _'Good for nothing, delinquent children with no future'._

So until he turns eighteen in four more years, he'll do whatever he can to support him and his mother, to get them out of this forsaken place once and for all.

"Mom, do you need something?" Chrollo joined his exhausted mother on the couch who managed to conjure up the brightest smile she can for him. Scooting closer to her son, she gently brushed back his dark hair affectionately. It pains her to know how much he looks like his father— sad to know that Chrollo will never get the chance to have a relationship his father.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, isn't it?" She cupped his cheeks and it a small pinch.

"Ahh, come on mom." Chrollo groaned as he brushed her hand away with happy grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know! My baby boy is turning fourteen tomorrow." she beamed as she pulled him in for a hug and he rolled his eyes, mumbling that she's over doing it again. "So, what do you want to do for your birthday? Is there anything in particular that you want?"

Even though she doesn't have money to spend freely, she wants to give her son something for his birthday. He deserves it, he sacrifices so much for her. He needs to be a kid and have fun, not worry about her or find ways to support them. That's her job... her job as a single parent... her job as his mother.

"There's nothing I want." the sickly woman looked at him pointedly, her brow raising in disbelief and in reaction Chrollo's hands raised in defense. "Honestly, I don't need anything else. I've been reading the book you gave me last week and I really like it. So, see that as a substitute for a gift."

"Chrollo—"

"Really Mom, it's okay." he leaned in and kissed his mother on the forehead, he gave her a warm comforting hug for a moment before pulling back with a genuine smile. "You should get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow."

Running her fingers through her son's midnight strands, she gave him a nod and whispered _goodnight_ , despite it being early afternoon before taking her leave and retreating to her room. Chrollo sat back and watched the door of her room close, silently wishing her sweet dreams. Getting up a minute later he went back into his room and plopped on his rickety bed. He then picked up the book he was reading earlier and studied the cover. It was nothing extravagant, just a simple hardcover book that was black and had a picture gold coins along with a rainbow of gems falling down like a waterfall before collecting at the bottom.

The fact that this book is in nice condition, his mom must've paid an arm and a leg to get it.

Since he could remember, he was always fascinated with treasures and rare artifacts. He'd often dreamed of one day obtaining it, to know what it's like to at least have something so valued by the world in his presence. What is it so special? What is it about gold and jewels that make people lose their minds? To make normal men kill each other out of greed? Do they not appreciate what they have already?

The faint sounds of pebbles hitting his window pulled him out of deep thought and grabbed his attention. Looking out his dirty window to see who it was, his heart for just a second skipped a beat. It was Kira who looked beautiful as ever. He couldn't see her clearly due her distance from his second-story window, but he already knows she's wearing that all too happy smile that brought out her gleaming soft-brown eyes and snow white hair. She waved a hand vigorously and held up a clear plastic bag up in his direction before running off in the direction of the junkyard.

Taking her invitation, Chrollo threw on some socks and shoes and quietly left home. Once he stepped down the stairs of the crappy apartment complex, he ran after her with a wide smile plastered onto his face. It's been a few weeks since he last saw his best friend— he really missed her. Nothing is the same without her around. Chrollo picked up his speed when he back and white hair was no longer in view, he passed though the the piles of trash, ignoring the foul scent that lingered in the air and the smoke that threatened to sting his eyes as he kept his mind focus on his destination, on her until—

"Hey, Chrollo!" A young boy with unkempt brown hair called out to him excitedly, stopping the teen in his tracks. Jogging across a few feet of junk he stopped in front of him with a grin that spread ear-to-ear and held out a videotape in his direction. "Do you want to play 'cops and robbers'? We need one more person to be a cop, all the robber positions are filled."

Chrollo peered behind the teen where four more stood at a distance waiting patiently for his answer, so they could start the game as soon as possible.

"Sorry Souta, but I'm meeting someone."

"Ahh, come on Chrollo!" The boy whined, throwing an arm over his shoulder to bring him closer. "This is your favorite game, I know you want to plaaayyy." he sang waving the videotape in Chrollo's face.

The raven-haired teen he just chuckled as he gently unwrapped the boy's arm from him. True, he loves playing cops and robbers with the guys, but he much rather see Kira first before he gets an earful from her later about ditching her again for the fourth time and keeping her waiting for no reason.

"Hey, maybe later… I have to—"

"Come on man."

"Just leave him alone…" The tallest teen of the bunch said harshly with clear annoyance toned in his voice. Irritation was written on his strong, dark-toned features and as clear as day anybody could see that his patience was running thin by his body language. "Really Souta, why bother inviting him when it's obvious he's going to see his little girlfriend."

Chrollo frowned at the irritable accusation. More than enough of his liking, he's been teased by the guys about the close relationship he has with the girl. Sure he has a crush on her, anybody could see that she's an attractive person, but they're friends… just friends.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, Kira's not my girlfriend."

"Heh, whatever you say man." the silver-haired teen shrugged his shoulders, a wicked grin appearing on his features before it was wiped with a cocky smirk. "Guess I would only be her friend too after a face like that."

"Uvogin!" A boy with short ebony straight hair shouted furiously and put a firm hand on the teen's muscular arm. The teen, Uvogin shrugged his hand off with a loud huff, telling his friend Nobunaga to back off.

Concerned planted a place in Chrollo's heart and the fear of something bad happening to Kira consumed him. She seemed fine when she was at his window not too long ago, but then again he wouldn't have been able to tell if something was wrong because she was at a distance. Marching towards the group of boys, he stood in front of the two quarreling boys whom he'd seen before but never actually met.

"What happened to Kira?"

Nobunaga turned to him with an impassive expression. "You're a friend of her's right?" Chrollo nodded and he sighed. "People are talking… you need to tell her to be careful."

"Better yet, tell her to stop playing mouse or one day the cat will kill her."

"Will you shut up, Uvogin?!"

The two friends started arguing over nothing again and Chrollo rolled his eyes before turning to the quiet boy who had wide eyes that filled with deep concern. He asked him in a low whisper if something happened to Kira, but all he said to him was go ask her. The lack of answers from his peers irked him, but it couldn't overcome the worry that sped his heart uncomfortably. A constant question invading his mind. What happened to her? What was so bad that they're keeping their silence?

Taking a deep breath to calm his unnerving nerves, he turned on his heel and walked back to Souta who became timid under his gaze.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Don't listen to Uvogin. What happened to Kira... well, i-it's not that-"

"I'll find out myself."

A false smile plastered onto Chrollo's face and the boy gave him a small nod. Without another word, he took off in his set destination with a heavy heart. If something serious were to happen to her, he would do whatever to make who ever harmed her pay.

 **. . .**

After running for a little longer to the place where he and Kira call it their own, Chrollo didn't have to search far and wide for her because she was sitting on top of the hill of junk with her back facing towards him. The words that Uvogin said played in his memory: _"...tell her to stop playing mouse or one day the cat will kill her."_ Yeah, after doing some thinking on his way here... he can pretty much guess what he meant by those harsh words. Just because Kira has a heart of gold… doesn't mean she has the cleanest hands in this city.

She's no better than anyone else here in Meteor City.

"Kira!" Chrollo shouted and she turned around fast, a wide smile appeared on her face the instant their eyes connected and she hastily stood, nearly tripping on herself— coming close to falling down the trash.

Waving a hand excitedly, "Hey, see you've finally made it. Come up here, I have something to give you."

Studying her from afar still not able to see her clearly, the midnight-haired boy dragged his way up the hill with each step he took in unwanted anticipation. He's not ready to face the truth if his assumptions are correct because that means he'll have to give her another lecture— and another lecture it is. As he made his way to the top, getting closer to her with each slow step, he sadly looked at her. Her beautiful fair skin was marked in red cuts, some small and others minor. Bruises of different sizes and colors spotted her arms as well and the obvious black eye she had forming on her right side which jabbed his heart painfully, especially when he sat down next to her and could see that her lip was busted.

Most likely getting punched for doing something she wasn't supposed to, Chrollo felt anger boil inside his gut uncomfortably. Who could do this to her? What coward would beat up a fifteen year old girl like this?

"Kira… what happened."

"Here! It's for you and your mom." The beaten teen shoved the large clear bag against his chest, the vigorous force she added tilted him back a little and he gently removed it from her hands. They made eye contact and she gave him a pleasing smile. "It wasn't easy to get, but it was worth it in the end."

Right away the smell of the contents in the bag filled his nose, it was a delicious mixture of sweet and fresh aroma of food that easily made his stomach growl embarrassingly loud and mouth water in desire to taste something worth savoring every bite. He opened the bag to unveil what's inside and again his stomach sang the dreadful familiar song of starvation. There were all sorts of foods inside, each neatly put into individual bags— bread, variety of sliced fruits, chicken, fish, and rice. All packed together just waiting for him to devour it without leaving a trace behind.

Seriously, when was the last time he saw this much food at once? Nonetheless he can't remember the last time he'd eaten fresh fruit or meat that wasn't already picked to the bone. Most of the time he and his mother live by the scraps and sadly, it's been more than a few days since they've last had a meal or even something to snack on.

"W-Where did you get this? More like… how did you get this?" Chrollo stuttered, closing the bag quickly as if to keep the freshness inside.

Kira shrugged her shoulders with a half-grin due to her cut lip. "Ehh, does it matter? I said it wasn't easy to get." Clasping her trembling hands, she let out a nervous giggle and looked down to her feet sadly, "I can't remember the last time I'd done something like that." she whispered to herself. Chrollo stared at her and released an elongated sigh then dropped the bag of food into her lap. Her brown hues shot wide in surprise and she looked up to meet his gaze. "Wha— You're not gonna take-"

"Are you an idiot?! How many times do I have to tell you to not get in trouble?"

"Chrollo—"

"What in the world made you think I would be okay with taking food that you have to get beaten for? Kira, I know you're just looking out for me and my mom but that's not your job. You have your own family to look out for and if we really needed the food then I would've stole it myself. I appreciate your kindness but—"

"Shut up! Just shut up." Tears swam in her eyes and she shoved the bag against him once again only this time, keeping her hands planted firmly on him. "If you don't take this damn food then I don't want to be your friend anymore. You can't tell me it's not my job to look out for you because you do the same for me. You always go out of your way for me and it's my turn to do something for you. I know how hard your mom works, how hard it is to salvage food."

"Kira—"

"I'm talking, Chrollo." she breathed.

A frown washed his features and he looked at her intently, listening closely to whatever she has to say.

"Please, I know it's not the best way to do this but if you refuse to take the food then I would've gotten beaten up for no reason. You can spat at me all you want later but take this… you'll be offending me if you don't."

 _"Is she serious?"_ he asked himself.

Keeping his eyes glued on her intense brown irises, he sighed to himself and shook his head. This isn't what he wanted. He cherishes her and doesn't want anything bad happening to her. That's why he's so protective yet hard on her at the same time. He goes out of his way for her because he… loves her? But her taking this much damage for him isn't worth it… no matter how oddly flattered he is by her loyalty.

"Okay…" Chrollo whispered. He eased her hands off of him and set the bag to the side before pulling her in a warm embrace. His arms wrapped securely around her and he could feel her weak arms snake around him, holding him close as her body shook in undeniable pain. The pain she endured for him. "Don't get me wrong Kira… I'm grateful. But you dare do this again, I don't like seeing you get hurt. Do you understand?" he felt her nod, a soft whimper escaped past her lips as she dug her face in the crook of his neck, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to do all the dirty work? So next time, let me help you."

"Kay…" she answered softly then pulled back just enough to see his now gentle features. Much different than the near hostile one he wore a minute ago. "Chrollo, you know I'd do anything for you, right?"

A faint blush surprisingly dusted his cheeks and his heart hammered fast against his chest.

"Yeah, and I'd do anything for you too, Kira."

A pretty and innocent smile crossed her lips and Chrollo did the same. He gently wiped away her fallen tears with the pad of his thumb then lifted her chin so he could have a better look at her never-ending beauty.

"We need to clean your wounds."

"Haha… that's just like you."

 **. . .**

Later that night, Chrollo sat in his room in complete silence as he absently gazed out the window and up at the twinkling stars. For the first time in what felt like years, he had a full and happy tummy. His poor and exhausted mother was thrilled that Kira was thoughtful enough to give them food, extremely grateful to the young girl. She asked him a few times during their meal on how she managed to get this much food, but of course he didn't dare tell her that she stole it and was severely beaten up for it. So he told her that her family had extra and wanted to share. He'd never seen his mother look so happy, well at least hasn't seen a smile that reached ear-to-ear in a really long time.

Even though he still disagrees with what Kira did for them today, he's just happy to know that his mother will be able to pull though another two weeks or so of tedious labor work on a full stomach and not an empty one.

Kira… she's without a doubt a very good person. Someone who is too good for this life.

He admires her bravery, her giving-nature but most of all her loyalty to him. It's easy to make friends here but when it comes down to survival, it'll be made crystal clear that every man if for himself. But not her… all she does is give and expects nothing in return, even though she has a big family of her own who's also struggling like most of the residents here. Besides, he figured since she's the eldest of five children the desire to help others must come naturally to her.

If the day ever comes where he'll have to choose his destiny, he will gladly say he'll walk down whatever path she's taking. He knows for sure that she's going somewhere and she can one day help him get there… help him find the dreams and motivation he's lacking.

Turning to face his door, he watched and listened attentively to see if his mother was awake and when he didn't hear another peep in the quiet house, he slid open his beaten window, giving it a little force to open all the way before cautiously sticking out his legs first and then body until he sat on the window seal— his body completely outside.

"To dream you need to have a future and to have a future," he faced down, looking down at his hanging legs momentarily then back up to see beyond the horizon where the trashed land met the starry night, "you have to take risks." Chrollo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting go of his support and jumped. The tingling sensation coursed through his body excitingly. Although it wasn't a long drop to hurt him, it still gave him a rush every time that he did.

Trusting his mobility, the raven-haired teen softly landed on his feet, making the light sound of a thump as his hands too made contact with the ground to support his weight. "Heh, like a Ninja if I may say so myself." Chrollo chuckled to himself lowly then stood so he could start his journey to the end of Meteor City.

It didn't take him too long to reach the City's end, not like the area was big in the first place. He stepped close to the imaginary borderline and stared off into the dark distance of an endless flat, dry-land that will someday lead him out of here if he headed in the right direction. Kira's dream of one day leaving home still burns deep down inside her despite all the doubt of ever making it out alive. However, she won't be alone because that passionate fire of hers is starting to dwell inside him too. Everyday, little by little, he's beginning to yearn for the outside world. A world that will pique his interests and perhaps give him something to dream about having.

Yeah, something to obtain.

"Planning on running away?"

Chrollo turned around at the sound the voice and saw that, Souta, one of his friend's from earlier was approaching him slowly with a smile. It wasn't until he appeared next to him had Chrollo realized that his friend had a large, speckled, dark-purple black eye on his left. His bottom lip was busted, blood already clotting the fresh wound and there were faint bruises in the shape of fingers that painfully wrapped around his neck.

It seems like everybody is taking some severe damage today.

"You know, nobody comes here unless they plan on leaving… but I assume you won't without saying goodbye to your friends at least. And I doubt you'll abandon your mom like that." The boy faced the dark-haired teen with another gentle smile. "So what is it, Chrollo? Are you staying for another day or leaving tonight?"

"What about you? You claim that people don't come here unless they're leaving, yet here you are speaking about nonsensical things."

Souta released a soft chuckle with a shrug of his shoulders and viewed the landscape that stretched beyond the boundaries of their little world in the middle of nowhere.

"I want to… more than anything actually." the young burnette clenched his fists, all traces of his previous smiles and cheerful aura disappeared in an instant. "I'm sick and tired of dealing with my father's crap and matter how hard I fight for my mother's sake, she refuses to leave, only encouraging me to dream and find a way out of here without her."

"You're not gonna leave her with that ass of a father of yours, are you?"

"Of course not!" he answered loudly in frustration, but then bowed his head lowly, starting to feel hopeless more than ever. "I can't leave without her… I never will. Sometimes I want to leave, but when I come here I'm always reminded of my little brother and it pushes me to go back. But I swear to you, Chrollo, one day I'll make it out of here with her. It's the way it has to be."

Chrollo watched Souta sit on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest and wear the saddest smile he's ever seen him hear. Souta is the type of guy everybody looks up to and wants to have as a big brother. He's very responsible, enjoyable to be around and loves to help his friends. He lifts other's spirits and takes care of everyone. However, as helpful as he may be to others, he's never able to help himself.

Nobody here in Meteor City has an easy life or a happy beginning of their story if they manage to pull their weight from the natural poverty of this City's life. Souta lives with both his parents. A father who is violent and abusive and a mother whom is six months pregnant with his baby brother. It's a daily hassle for him to protect his mother from his father's outburst. He tries to keep the peace but pays the consequence for 'stepping out of line'.

At least, that's what his father says anyways.

Its sad that even though everybody is aware of the predicaments Souta and his mother is in, nobody dares to blink an eye to help. It terrible how the people here in Meteor City look out for each other, but can't get along at the most ridiculous situations or even know how to help each other on sensitive matters like this. Neither him or the others have the power to support him and his pregnant mother and it makes him sad that he can't help him.

If anybody deserves to leave Meteor City for a chance of happiness, it'll definitely be Souta and his dear mother.

"Chrollo…"

"Yes?" he sat next to the boy and followed his gaze into the distance.

"One day… if I ever leave and you guys are still here... I promise to come back to save you all."

Chrollo smiled and patted the older boy on the shoulder, he chuckled at Souta's proclamation and the teen blushed in embarrassment, telling Chrollo that he's serious and this shouldn't be taken as a joke.

"Don't sweat it because we'll all leave together. All we need is to gather enough resources to make the journey and then we'll be free from this place."

"Y-Yeah! Why didn't I think of that?!" Souta shot up from his spot and clenched his fist excitement and Chrollo smiled. "We'll do whatever we have to even if it means stealing. People here don't give a crap about us so why should we? Oh, and when Kira's father comes back from his trip we can ask him how long it'll take, how difficult the travel is."

"Haha, not to burst your bubble but I doubt her dad will be coming back soon. He's a Hunter remember? He's gone for months at a time." Chrollo picked up the few rocks surrounding him and began tossing them past the imaginary border. "If you ask me, he's pretty damn selfish for not getting his family out of this dump."

"Meteor City is the home of selfish people. It's every man for himself, remember?"

Chrollo raised his hands in false-surprise, then answered sarcastically, "Oh, yeah… how could I possibly forget."

"You know, you might be one of the nicest guys but you can be a real smartass sometimes."

"Heh, you started it."

"Oh, that reminds me." the brunette smirked mischievously and sat back down, wrapping an arm around Chrollo's shoulder. "It's past midnight... do you know what that means?"

"Uhh, pretty sure it makes it a new day."

"Yup! Happy Birthday, Chrollo. Are you going to get fourteen kisses from Kira?"

A crimson blush dusted his cheeks and made an attempt to escape but was held securely as Souta began ruffling his hair.

"It's not like that, now can you let me go?"

"Nope, I owe you fourteen hits. Get ready for those birthday hits!"

With whatever strength his weak body could conjure up, Chrollo playfully shoved the older teen away and quickly sprinted in the opposite direction. A cheerful laughter fell past the brunette's lips as he quickly dusted himself off and chased after him. Their moods turned carefree as they completely forgot for the time being of the hardships they deal with everyday or the bruises on Souta's body. And as they ran around roughhousing each other with their joyous laughters filling the sleepy-night of Meteor City, the two teens became oblivious.

Oblivious to the strange man cloaked in black who was traveling in the night, who walked right past them without their notice and gave them nothing more than a glance as he entered Meteor City.

* * *

 **AN:** So how was it? I know Chrollo might seem OOC now, but he won't be this cheerful, love-sick boy forever. Now unless I'm mistaken, it isn't exactly clear on how Chrollo and the original members met before the banding of the Phantom Troupe. So I do intend to introduce the OG's gradually and build a relationship. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it's short. I'll try not to drag things out and get right to the point soon. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! XD

Thank you for this story's new **favorites** and **followers**! You guys are awesome.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **thaliaray1812** , **timothynguyen73** , and **xenocanaan**. I appreciated the feedback! :)

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
